


Indelible Ink

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five tattoos Sam didn't get, and one he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



1.

Beer with the guys and jello shots with the girls was a bad combination. Sam knew it, but that pretty blonde -- Jesse? Jessica? -- had practically dared him and Sam had thrown caution to the wind. Being a college student was supposed to be fun, right?

Not so much, the morning after. He vaguely remembered the pretty blonde doing something to his arm, and he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when he looked in the mirror. She'd drawn a pseudo-tattoo on his arm in pen ink, apparently to his specifications.

'Mother' was emblazoned across his bicep, surrounded by flames.

2.

"Let's talk about this," Sam said reasonably, or as reasonably as he could when he was tied to an altar with a half-baked (literally) Satan-worshipper hovering over him with a penknife. "I don't exactly need any more body art." He suspected the heavily scented candles set up around the altar had a little more than the standard ingredients in them. If Dean didn't get his ass in gear, Sam was going to be higher than a kite.

"I shall carve the runes of my master into your skin!" she screeched.

Shall? Sam thought, bemused. "I think runes are more of a druid thing," he said calmly. "How about you untie me and we'll find some other way to worship Satan. Like a nice goat sacrifice."

Dean finally broke down the door just as she placed the unsteady knife to Sam's chest.

3.

"Dude, you need to lighten up." Dean handed him a bottle of beer. "Let's play pool."

Sam sighed. "Stakes?"

"If you lose, you have to get a tattoo that says 'Zeppelin Rules'."

"Fine. If I win, I control the music in the car for the next two weeks."

4.

"What are you idjits doing now?" Bobby, carrying several musty books, deposited them on the table. Sam had his shirt off and Dean was opening the bottle of india ink.

"A mark for protection from demons," Sam explained, pointing to the text open in front of him.

Bobby harrumphed. "And what are you going to do when the damn thing tries to protect you from yourself?" As Dean bristled, Bobby held up a restraining hand. "Like it or not, you got demon blood in you. There's no telling what that thing will do to you."

Sam sighed and closed the text.

5.

Sam still sketched, sometimes. Profiles of Dean and Cas, a hasty scribble that looked suspiciously like Gabriel's teasing eyes, dogs behind picket fences. He drew on scraps of paper, at the edge of his notebook, on his own skin.

He etched Jess' name on his arm, one night when Dean was out at the local bar. It took a long time to get the ink off.

6.

"You don't know what you're asking," Gabriel said. He was licking his way down Sam's back, hands kneading Sam's shoulders, when Sam posed the question.

"I do," Sam insisted. "If you won't do it, I'll get Dean." He wasn't entirely sure that Dean would be willing to inscribe Gabriel's name on his brother, and Gabriel knew it. But the threat was enough.

"It's not just the name," Gabriel insisted, rolling Sam so they were face to face. "If _I_ do it, you'll be bound to me. I'd be marking you as mine."

Sam twined his fingers through Gabriel's. "I know exactly what I'm asking. Gabriel, I've lost everyone I loved at least once. I want something permanent." Gabriel got that look, exasperation and fondness, before Sam put his free hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "If you don't _want_ to do it, I understand."

Gabriel sighed noisily. "You are such a girl sometimes."

Sam grinned and arched against Gabriel, their cocks pushed together. "I'm the one trying _not_ to have a discussion about our feelings."

Gabriel groaned and claimed Sam's mouth for a kiss, his tongue demanding. Sam hitched his leg over Gabriel's, rubbing their hips together before reaching down to palm Gabriel's thickened cock. He pumped slowly, teasing the head with his thumb, until Gabriel bucked up against him demanding more.

"Fuck me," Sam said, and in an instant Gabriel's lubed fingers were at his entrance, pushing. Sam writhed, grinding down at Gabriel's touch, until he was panting. He turned over onto his stomach. "Fuck me, Gabriel."

Gabriel breached him fiercely, a solid wall of heat that burned through Sam. His hands on Sam's hips, Gabriel moved in a rhythm as old as time, need and want turning into action. As Sam grasped his own cock to match, Gabriel groaned again and sped up, taking Sam with him. Just as Sam started to orgasm, Gabriel stretched across Sam's back. His hand on Sam's arm, he emptied himself into Sam.

They fell across the mattress, panting. As Sam gasped for breath, he raised his arm and looked at the Enochian symbols painted across it.

"You're mine now, Sammy," Gabriel said lazily, but with a tinge of Archangel in his voice that made it a solemn pronouncement. "For better or worse."


End file.
